New generations of consumer appliances like set-top boxes, payphones, vending machines and other systems often require or prefer low-speed data modems. Such modems allow remote hosts to handle billing or other housekeeping functions, or permit "smart" vending machines to call for more supplies. Although typical microprocessor and digital-signal-processor (DSP)-based multimedia chips employed in set-top boxes and other systems are capable of implementing a low-speed modem, they would do so at an undesirable manufacturing complexity and expense.
Prior modem architectures typically included multiple integrated circuits for handling modem processing and communication line termination. In particular, one or more digital-signal-processor chips have been coupled to analog-front-end circuitry, which in turn has been connected to line termination circuitry across a transformer isolation barrier. Such modem architectures suffer from numerous disadvantages.